corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pancake and Perv-chan
''Pancake and Perv-chan ''is a series of short parody fangames, each ranging from ten-thirty minutes each. They're not suited for everyone, as the humour is a little warped. They revolve around Ayumi (Pancake) and Seiko (Perv-chan) and several other parodies of ''Corpse Party ''characters in Heavenly Host. Pancake and Perv-chan The first game starts with the two right after the Sachiko Ever After was performed. They're the only ones left in the classroom, staring down a big hole. After a bit of joking about everyone most likely being dead, Pancake convinced Perv-chan that they should jump into the hole to look for treasure. They jump in and are transported to Heavenly Host. After a bit of joking around and moving from room to room, they stumble upon the bomb shelter. Within the bomb shelter they find what Pancake calls the "Holy Period", saying that it'll grant them the powers of unlimited yaoi if they touch it, the game ending there. Pancake and Perv-chan 2: Dawn of the periods It starts with Perv-chan in a forest, enjoying her new powers of unlimited yaoi. She has a flashback to where the first game left off, but now it shows Pancake losing her mind and running away. She decides to go look for Pancake, and finds her right when she enters the building. The two are separated by a hole, and splits up to find eachother. Perv-chan makes her way to the infirmary, where she finds Pancake talking to Mochida (Satoshi), Moreshege (Sakutaro) and Perv-clone, another Perv-chan who speaks quite formally. According to Pancake, the four were planning to have an orgy. They were quickly interrupted by a voice telling them to go look for "What they desire the most". They all storm out of the room to look, but Perv-chan laughs at them since the voice had said "Only perv can find it". Perv-chan went to the girls' lavatories on the third floor and opened the second stall from the left. Nomi (Naomi) stepped out just before an earthquake hit, sending them both down to the first floor. The voice congratulated Perv-chan as they fell. Pancake finds the two right away and tells them they should get married, but Nomi refused, saying they should get out first. Perv-chan leaves the two to look for an exit. Bored, Pancake tells Nomi to jump down a nearby hole with her, using the same "persuasion" she used on Perv-chan at the start of the first game. At the bottom is a short cave-maze. At the end of the maze the two find the Holy Period again, which Pancake promptly stomps on, supposedly angering the spirit inside it. A hole opens in the ground and it starts consuming Pancake, the cave itself turning bright orange. Nomi leaves Pancake and retreats to the start of the cave, wondering how she's going to get up. During this, she has a flashback to a time at school, showing that her and Perv-clone were somewhat close. Conveniently, Perv-clone shows up and helps Nomi up from the hole, revealing that Heavenly Host has drastically changed because of Pancake angering the Holy Period. The two find a key to an unknown door and step inside, showing an even worsened version of Heavenly Host. They meet Pancake, who is now just a shadow on the ground, and Perv-clone yells at her for messing with stuff she doesn't understand. Pancake tells her to save them and opens a portal, which Perv-clone steps through without a word. Nomi follows her, despite Pancake telling her not to, and finds Perv-clone hung in a bathroom stall as a sacrifice. This gave Pancake the ability to move freely again, who then enters the room and kills Nomi as a second sacrifice, which restores Heavenly Host to its original state. Pancake walks out of the room in silence and the screen fades to black. Pancake and Perv-chan 3: The epicly lame finale The game starts with Perv-chan waking up in the second floor hallway. She question where she is and what happened to Pancake, before meeting Emoyu (Mayu). Despite Perv-chan telling her not to, Emoyu joins her on her quest to find and stop Pancake, who is now ruling the dimension. On the third floor they find several "game rooms" awaiting them. Clearing the first one grants them access to the second, where they meet Pancake, who now has horns, and get chased out. Nomi approaches the two and tells them that Perv-clone is dead, getting enraged when the two don't care. She joins them in their search. They enter a third door, which only has a staircase leading to a round platform in which Pancake is waiting for them. Perv-chan confronts her about her unlimited yaoi powers no longer working, to which Nomi sighs in disapointment. Nomi then asks why Perv-clone's corpse is lying behind Pancake, who tells her she's not actually dead. Nomi, despite Pancake's warning, approaches Perv-clone. Pancake then kills Nomi, revealing that she was joking and that Perv-clone is in fact dead. Perv-chan then asks if Pancake can send them home, and Pancake complies. After Perv-chan has left, Emoyu questions if she really sent her home. Pancake laughs and says no, before saying that she'll revive both Perv-clone and Nomi to "let everyone play". Perv-chan wakes up in a fiery cave, screaming that Pancake is a "filthy liar". She meets up with Shitsuki (Mitsuki) and Bandnana (Nana), who seems to be performing a ritual with Perv-clone as the sacrifice. Perv-chan persuades them to let Perv-clone go (because she needs her to make Nomi shut up when she meets her) and promises to let them meet Satan (referring to Pancake) in return. As they leave through a morgue, they end up in a flowery field for a few seconds, before it turns into Heavenly Host. Perv-chan shouts that she's going to kill Pancake, who simply responds with "Game on". They then pass by a door and hear Nomi's screams emitting from inside. They promise her they'll help her out if they can, before entering a game room similar to the very first one. After completeing it, Perv-clone goes back for Nomi while Perv-chan, Shitsuki and Bandnana all proceed through a newly opened door. They are met with a hallway similar to the one when Pancake was corrupted in the second game. Fire randomly starts strucking Bandana, and Perv-chan starts running away. Shitsuki shouts that she's selfish before her and Bandnana are devoured by a black hole. Perv-chan laughs and keeps going. Perv-chan comes to a staircase that leads to Pancake's "room". She walks through the room and end up on another round platform. Pancake is there, with Perv-clone and Nomi lying dead beside her. Pancake asks Perv-chan if she wants to control the Holy Period with her, to which Perv-chan asks if there's a second option, because she feels every big story needs one. Pancake then proposes that she could enter a new dimension she's created. True ending Perv-chan decides to rule the Holy Period with Pancake. The two are shown looking over Nomi and Perv-clone getting killed. Bad ending Perv-chan is transported to the other dimension, leaving Pancake to feel betrayed. There she wakes up in a paddock, with Shitsuki and Bandnana next to her. They refuse to talk to her, so she shouts for Pancake to rescue her. Shitsuki then turns to her, telling her to be quiet. They then hear footsteps approaching, Shitsuki sarcastically thanking Perv-chan for getting them killed, who claims they were doomed before she got there. Pancake and Perv-chan 4 PAPC4 will have Perv-clone as the protagonist, and Pancake and Perv-chan as the antagonists. The game's progress is very slow. Links http://s11.zetaboards.com/corpseparty/topic/11576973/1/#new 1: http://www.mediafire.com/download/xdh85q6wyxca2q2/pancake+and+perv-chan.exe 2: http://www.mediafire.com/download/009wu2h1lza99sg/pancake+and+perv-chan+2.exe 3: http://www.mediafire.com/download/my52217ix5wu8ia/pancake+and+perv-chan+3.exe Category:Fan Works Category:Fan Games